


A lifelong love letter

by cottonee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weddings, they get married that’s the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonee/pseuds/cottonee
Summary: It is a nice day to get married.





	A lifelong love letter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [_Victuuri Summer Loving Gift Exchange 2019_](https://victuurisummerloving.tumblr.com/) ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ.
> 
> ❥ For [viktuurishippe2](https://twitter.com/Viktuurishippe2/): Hi! I had a lot of fun (and got hit by a lot of feelings) while I was writing this for you! I got inspired by your third drawing/prompt, and I really hope you like this! ❤
> 
> Title from "I choose you" by Sara Bareilles.
> 
> P.S. I didn't want to create OCs for Viktor's family, and I just implied their existence lol, so feel free to headcanon his family as you wish lol, also I included some notes at the end about Japanese weddings and I apologize in advance if something is not completely accurate. I did my research but I'm definitely not a wedding expert lol.

**I**t is a nice day to get married.

The sky is clear, birds chirp as the sun shines bright and a gentle breeze caresses his face. The cherry trees are about to bloom and their closest family members arrive with a smile as he feels like his heart might burst out of his chest at any second—a nice day to get married, indeed.

Viktor is barely able to keep his tears at bay every time he looks at Yuuri. A couple of years ago he used to feel like love was something unattainable, something that always slipped away from him. Today, as Yuuri and Viktor stand side by side wearing _ montsuki kimono _, Viktor cannot believe how lucky he is.

The last few weeks have been stressful. While weddings are nice to attend, planning them is a different story. Viktor never expected to contemplate for a couple of hours what kind of napkins and tablecloths were the best until it happened, and it was just a small part of the whole process of planning their wedding.

For months, all of Viktor and Yuuri’s not-so-free time was spent skimming through wedding magazines, choosing flowers, arranging seats for everyone, and deciding on the best food to serve. Wake up, go to the rink, talk about cakes and gifts for the invitees, go to sleep. Rinse and repeat.

Viktor would have married Yuuri in a heartbeat without a fancy ceremony, but he also wanted to have a traditional celebration to make his husband-to-be's family happy, and he is glad all their hard work is going to make of their special day something that both will remember forever.

Now, Viktor feels his hands shaking as he walks to the shrine escorted by the shrine masters and maidens performing ancient court music. The anticipation does not quell for a moment, not when he kneels in front of the Shinto priest, nor when he drinks three cups of sake and can see Yuuri out of the corner of his eye when he mirrors his actions.

Yuuri reads the vows to the Shinto gods provided to them by the shrine personal and finally, they exchange their rings—the same ones Yuuri bought for them back in Barcelona—that had been engraved anew with their wedding date.

Viktor has won countless medals, has stood at the top of the podium all around the world, but for him, the excitement he feels when he stands next to _ his husband _ is second to none. Viktor feels his eyes getting wet and he wipes the tears away.

They smile for the pictures, Yuuri’s parents hug them and Yuuri also cries. They have some time alone when they get into the car to move to the banquet hall they choose, and Viktor leans closer to Yuuri to press a kiss on his cheek.

“I love you so much,” Viktor whispers into his ear.

Yuuri cups Viktor’s jaw and catches his mouth in a kiss.

“I love you too,” he says, and Viktor smiles.

“Can you believe we’re married now?” Viktor asks.

“I can.” Yuuri giggles. “But at the same time, it feels like a dream.”

Viktor agrees. Marrying someone as wonderful as Yuuri was something he only dared to dream before he met him.

They arrive at the banquet hall and are whisked away by their friends. Chris congratulates Viktor and takes him to a room where Viktor changes the traditional Japanese clothes for a white tailored suit. Viktor knows the next time he sees Yuuri he will be wearing a matching attire.

Thankfully, he does not have to wait long for that. He finds Yuuri again when they meet to have more pictures taken as their invitees leave their gift money at the reception and go find their seats. Viktor does not mind, he loves spending time with Yuuri, and he knows Yuuri feels the same way.

When the photographer gets distracted, Viktor playfully lifts Yuuri, placing one arm under his legs and the other supporting his back. Yuuri laughs until Viktor places a quick kiss on his lips, and places him back on the ground. A moment later, Viktor is the one being lifted, and he giggles with joy.

They wait for a while, talking to each other and kissing from time to time before it is time for them to enter the banquet hall where all their fellow skaters, friends and family wait for them.

“Are you ready, _ husband _?” Yuuri asks, Viktor can see a playful glint in his eyes and he squeezes Yuuri’s hand, feeling a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Of course, darling,” he replies.

They step inside the hall.

**♡♡♡♡♡♡♡**

**I**t is a nice place to celebrate a wedding.

The lights are bright, the flowers look beautiful and the tables have been carefully arranged. Everyone’s eyes are on them as they walk into the room, hand in hand, with big smiles on their faces—a nice place to celebrate a wedding, indeed.

Yuuri feels his heart beating fast and steady inside his chest. It does not slow down, not even for a moment. Yuuri feels elated, feels the anticipation of the upcoming celebration, and feels Viktor’s comforting presence by his side.

They greet their invitees, walking in-between the tables before sitting at their designed table. The food gets served, but Yuuri does not feel particularly hungry and he barely has the time to take a couple of bites of it before they leave again to change their ties and pose in front of the photographer again.

For a few minutes, Yuuri feels embarrassed and also full of love when a video made with pictures of them and romantic background music plays for everyone to see. They selected the pictures together—pictures taken at skating competitions when they hugged each other after a victory and during quiet afternoons at their place. Moments of their lives that will live forever in their hearts.

They cut the cake together and give gratitude flowers to their parents.

Later, Yuuri smiles shyly and takes the microphone. He has rehearsed his gratitude speech more times than he can remember—has paced around the living room before going to bed mumbling in Japanese and English, composing his speech, and getting too overwhelmed often than not.

Yuuri clears his throat that suddenly feels too tight and delivers his speech in Japanese before he repeats it in English. He can see Viktor smiling softly at him with every word he says.

“Thank you so much for coming today,” Yuuri starts. “My life has changed for good since I met Viktor and today, I’m proud to be his husband. I’m really grateful to our friends and family, who have always been by our side and I hope to see everybody together like this again.”

Yuuri bows and a couple of tears fall to the ground before he dries his eyes and passes the microphone to Viktor so he can deliver his speech. Viktor’s Japanese is still clumsy, and he speaks slowly, but Yuuri is proud to hear that he has remembered the right way to pronounce the words Yuuri taught him so patiently. He equally repeats his speech in English for all their invitees from all around the world.

“Thank you everyone for being here today, it delights me to see our families and friends joined as one. I’m happy to continue my path with Yuuri for as long as we can.” Viktor reaches to take Yuuri’s hand. “I’m grateful for Yuuri’s love and all of your support.”

It is not the first time Yuuri has heard the speech, but it never fails to make him feel warm like he has stepped into the sunlight.

Not long after, they say goodbye to their invitees and leave together with their friends for the last part of the celebration. They arrive at the _ izakaya _ they booked still laughing and holding each other close. 

Now that Yuuri feels calmer his mouth waters when he smells the food, and he is thankful when he sits down and can to enjoy a plate of _ yakisoba _ while he talks to their friends and holds Viktor’s hand under the table. The food is good, but the company is even better.

Sometime during the evening when the alcohol starts to fill their glasses, Phichit lifts his glass and smiles.

“Congratulations to my best friend who just got married!” he exclaims.

Yuuri remembers the first time Phichit said those words just after he bought their rings and smiles at the fond memory. Viktor laughs and claps like everyone did back then before he takes a sip of his beer. Yuuri also sips his drink and puts his head on Viktor’s shoulder.

Viktor tugs Yuuri even closer and murmurs sweet words of love that only they can hear.

The celebration continues loudly around them. Chris talks animatedly to Yuuko and Takeshi, and Phichit snaps some pictures that will appear sooner than later in his Instagram account. The conversations become white noise in Yuuri’s ears as he looks at Viktor’s bright blue eyes.

For a moment, it feels like no one else is in the room, like they are the only people in the world. Viktor takes Yuuri’s hand and places a kiss on his ring before kissing his lips like it is yet another promise of forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. ♡ :)
> 
> Comments & kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/commeunjardin) (/^▽^)/
> 
>   

> 
> **Notes about Japanese weddings:**
> 
> A Japanese wedding event is usually divided in:
> 
> ♡ Wedding ceremony or _kekkonshinki_ (結婚式): The wedding ceremony, usually for only close family and friends.
> 
> ♡ Wedding party or _hiroen_ (披露): The wedding reception which usually takes place in a banquet hall. People give speeches and there’s food, drinks and some light entertainment. Guests gift money and receive a gift bag from the newlyweds and their families to express their gratitude for the guests’ attendance.
> 
> ♡ Afterparty or _nijikai_ (二次会): A more casual celebration for close and young guests, held in a different venue, usually a restaurant, bar or karaoke.
> 
> ♡ Shinto style weddings are held on shrine grounds where a Shinto priest officiates the service and prayers are offered. In the ceremony, the couple is purified, drinks sake, and the groom reads the words of commitment to the Shinto gods.


End file.
